The Runaway (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Runaway from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Thomas the Tank Engine was ill, workmen had tried to make him better, but it was no use. Sir Topham Hatt: Edward must take you to the works. Twilight Sparkle: Sir, should Spike and I go with Thomas? Sir Topham Hatt: No, Twilight, you two along with Gallus will have to work with another engine until Thomas is well again. Thomas the Tank Engine: I'll miss you guys. Twilight Sparkle: And I'll miss you most of all, Thomas. Thomas felt very misrable. Then, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Duck and Sunset Shimmer. Sir Topham Hatt: Duck, I want you and Sunset to help Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Toby, Applejack, and Yona while Thomas is away, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus will go with you two. Sunset Shimmer: We'll do it right away, Sir. (to Duck) What do you think, Duck? Duck was delighted. He already knew Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream, and soon made friends with Toby, Applejack, Yona, Bertie, and Thorax. Terrance the Tractor and Autumn Blaze gave him a big welcome too. Terence: Take care of Thomas’ coaches. He sure miss them while he’s away. Autumn Blaze: Good luck with them, Twilgiht, Spike, Gallus. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Autumn Blaze. Duck was very gentle with the coaches, Twilight, Spike, Gallus, Annie, and Clarabel were impressed. Annie: Such nice manners. Clarabel: It really is a pleasrue going out with him. Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Clarabel, I'm glad you and Annie are enjoying Duck's company. Sunset Shimmer: How're you boys doing back here? Spike: Doing alright with Annie, Sunset. Gallus: And doing alright with Clarabel. When Thomas came back, Annie, Clarabel, Twilgiht, Spike, and Gallus told him how well Duck and Sunset had managed. Thomas was so pleased to be home, that he soon forgot to be jealous. Twilight Sparkle: It's good to have you back, Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine: Good to be back, Twilight. The works had left Thomas' handbrake very stiff, it made his brakes seem as if they were on when in fact they were not. Twilgiht Sparkle: (as Thomas missed the platform) Thomas! Stop! You've passed the platform! As a result he and his coaches often overran the platform, Thomas found this most embarrassing. Thomas the Tank Engine: Sorry, Twilight. Gallus: Well, that went well. Gradually, his driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. But one day, Thomas' fireman was ill and a relief man took his place. The fireman had fastened the coupling and joined the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Henry's passengers. The fireman had forgotten all about Thomas' handbrake, Thomas simmered happily. Thomas the Tank Engine: Not long now, Gallus. Gallus: Let's hope not, Thomas. Then, they saw Henry slowly approaching. Twilgiht Sparkle: Here comes Henry, Fluttershy and Sandbar now. Fluttershy: Hello, Twilight. Sandbar: Hey, Gallus. How's Thomas doing? Gallus: He's okay, except that his handbrake was acting weird. Twilgiht Sparkle: (realized in shock) The handbrake!? Thomas' brakes were not on, and suddenly, he felt his wheels begin to move. He tried to stop, but he couldn't with his driver and fireman. He tried to whistle a warning, but he couldn't do that either. Twilight, Spike, Gallus, the conductor, driver, fireman, and passengers were all stranded on the platform. Annie and Clarabel: Stop! Stop! But Thomas with plenty of steam kept on going, the alarm went down the line. The Signalman: Stop the Runaway! Twilight Sparkle: I sure hope Thomas is okay! Gallus: Me too! There, ready for action were Harold the Helicopter and Capper. The inspector had made a plan and together, they took off into the sky. Capper: Okay, Y'all, let's take off! Harold the Helicopter: Right away, Capper. At last, Thomas was tiring when Twilight, Spike, and Gallus were catching up to him. Thomas the Tank Engine: (wearily) I need to stop! I need to stop! As they neared the next station, Thomas saw Twilight, Spike, Gallus, and Harold land. They entered the platform slowly enough for Twilight, Spike, Gallus, and the inspector to act. Judging his moment, the inspector scrambled into the cab and screwed the brakes on. At last, Thomas stopped as he, Twilight, Spike, Gallus, and the inspector were very relieved. Then, they thanked Harold and Capper. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Harold, Capper. Spike: Yeah, thank you both. Gallus: Thanks a lot. Thomas the Tank Engine: Thank you so much, Harold, Capper. Harold the Helicopter: Think nothing of it, Thomas. Glad to be of service anytime. Capper: You’re very welcome. Spike: We're glad you're not hurt, Spike. Thomas the Tank Engine: Thanks, Spike, Twilight, Gallus. The Inspector: Thomas, we must never let this happen again. Wearily, Thomas agreed with him. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225